The Night when Hope Couldn't sleep
by hnoelg122498
Summary: One night when Hayley is putting Hope to sleep... Will Elijah dome to the rescue? oneshot. Elijahs POV...


I walked into hayley's room to find her on the floor playing with hope."Hello Elijah" Hayley said as she noticed me standing in the doorway.

"How is my little niece doing today?" I asked knowing that she loves to talk about Hope which is understandable considering she missed the first six months of Hope's life.

"She's okay right now she was a little cranky last night because not only is Jackson gone but Klaus' psycho ex took her favorite toy and turned it into bullets but it's nothing i can't handle i just broke into Klaus' studio to get one of his shirts and she went right to sleep" she said laughing.

"Oh why didn't you just put her in bed with klaus it's not like he would have said no?" I asked and by the look on her face i don't think she realized that Klaus would have helped her.

"I didn't want to wake him up" Hayley said shyly. It's obvious that she didn't want to anger him by waking him up.

"Hayley you don't have to do everything by yourself you can always wake me or Klaus up to help with the baby and if he gets pissy about it just tell him to man up and take the baby" i said offering an open invitation to let me help with the baby.

Later that night i woke to someone standing in my room "elijah?" Hayley said timidly. I rolled over to look at her.

"Yes Hayley?"

"Do think i could bring Hope in here Klaus was in a bad mood all day i don't want to push him into a worse one?" Hayley asked nervously.

"Of course Hayley i don't mind at all" she left and came back 5 minutes later hope and the playpen in tow.

After setting up the playpen i laid hope down and weirdly she didn't fuss "of course she doesn't cry at you"

"I think it's a man thing she's such a daddy's girl she probably just likes a manly smell when she's tired i wouldn't worry about it it's actually quite natural at her age a manly scent is comforting"

"So she crys at me because i don't smell like a man oh perfect"

"Seriously Hayley it's really not a big deal just have me or Niklaus put her to bed if she's being fussy or lay on of klaus' shirts in the bed with her" I said explaining that I have seen it before in friends children "see while you were under the curse Klaus put her to bed every night she got used to the routine of him putting her down and she is a wolf she has acute senses so she got used to his smell and it comforts her"

"Oh I guess I can understand that it just feels pretty bad not to able to put my baby to sleep" she said sadly as she took a seat on my bed God she looked completely and utterly beautiful. "I'm exhausted but I don't want to leave her and I don't want to move her right now she's asleep I guess i ll see you in the morning night" she said as she started to get up and leave.

"Wait why don't you just take my bed and I'll sleep in a guest room?" I said not wanting her to leave and not really wanting to leave either

"Elijah I'm not going to kick you out of your own room seriously I can just go to my room" she said but made no move to leave so I took a step towards her stepping close.

"You know there's a simply solution here we could just share the bed it's not like there's not enough room" I said gesturing towards my California king bed. I took her hand and led her to the bed and laid down beside her a safe distance so she wouldn't feel my body losing control flowing with lust and we drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I was spooned up against Hayley's back holding her closely. too close to control my bodies natural arousal to her. I tried to back away but she moved along with me not letting me escape. She caressed my arm and surprised me with her words. "don't you dare move I'm not ready to move yet" so I snuggled against her letting myself go and enjoyed holding her close.

"Elijah I really like this" Hayley said quietly push back against me.

"I do too I really do" I half-panted.

" yeah I can kind of tell" Hayley said matter-of-factly yet seductively at the same time very confusing. i want more than anything to make sweet sweet love to her until she is mine but what does she want?

"Hayley what are we doing here? What do you want?"

"I don't know what I want Elijah this isn't a yes or no answer it's complicating and confusing."

"Hayley I'm having a hard time controlling myself I want you. You're the one person who can unravel me I can't explain it my control just flows out of me so if you don't want this, want me stop me now while I still can." I pleaded with her, I didn't care if I sounded selfish I WANT her.

Hayley was silent for a few moments before she whispered " I don't want you to stop but hopes right over there"

"Spend the day with me today? provided no emergencies arise. Let Klaus watch hope today." Hayley rolled around in my arms to face me.

"What did you have in mind?"

I let my fingers trace the side of her face as I whispered "well I thought we could go somewhere and talk just spend time with each other I may have a hard time controlling myself around you but I want you for your mind and your heart and because you're a queen and you deserve to be treated like one" her face looked as if she was about to cry. She raised her hand to my face and leaned forward until her lips collided with mine kissing me with such intensity it shocked me to my very core. And we kissed passionately for about ten seconds until I heard.

"Elijah have you seen Hayley or Hope? their not in their rooms." He asked as he barged into my room uninvited. "Well well well what have here?"

"Enough with the theatrics Niklaus just get on with it what snide comment are you going to make I'm sure your brain is going wild right now"

"Why would I make a snide comment? I have been waiting far too long for you finally get over your incessant need to be so damn unselfish. it's about time you stop denying your feelings for each other."

"So you should have no trouble watching the baby today then." Hayley said and Klaus scowled rolling his eyes he said .

"Seemings as I have no plans today I'd be more than happy to spend my day with my daughter." A smile tugged on his lips as he glanced at his now standing daughter. After grabbing Hope and walking to the door he stopped turned around abruptly "have a good day" he said with a knowing little wink then he left us there i looked at Hayley and said.

"That seemed way too easy what is he up to?"

"Whoa there wait a minute if you're planning on taking me out today then there's going to be no worrying about what klaus is up to it's not like he can go on a killing spree while watching the baby so today the only one on my mind should be me" Hayley said looking straight into my eyes to convey how serious she is.

"Hayley if you think that i could possibly think of anyone else today you're certifiably crazy because no one can capture my thoughts quite like you" i said letting her know I'm just as serious as she was.

"Good then we understand each other so where are you taking me?" She asked eager to find out what we are doing today.

"It's a surprise but rest assured it's my favorite spot in the whole city"...


End file.
